Palabras que no se dijeron
by AliceGatesFarroPARAWHORE
Summary: -Tú hermana y yo te necesitabamos y te fuiste ¡Te fuiste! Bella ¡Te fuiste!  -Tú eres el que dijo 'no vuelvas',papá ¡Tú eres el que cerro esa puerta, no yo!  ¿Acaso me encontraba sintiendo algo por mi nuevo "hermano"?-Me pregunte luego de pensar en Edward
1. Chapter 1

**01-Volviendo a casa, la fiesta y una gran discusión **

**BPOV**

Hoy luego de tres años volvería a mi casa sería algo raro volver luego de lo que paso. Lo único que me hacia volver era Alice mi hermana cumplía 16 años dentro de dos días me había resultado muy difícil dejarla siempre habíamos sido muy unidas. Me fui de mi casa a los 18 años luego de una fuerte discusión con mi padre, una discusión que me destruyo, fue muy dolorosa.

Desde entonces no he vuelto mantenía contacto con Alice y Emmett por supuesto nos mandábamos mail y los llamaba seguido, no podía decir lo mismo de mi padre con quien no he vuelto a hablar desde aquella noche. Alice me ponía al tanto de todo lo que sucedía incluso del más mínimo acontecimiento, estaba saliendo con un chico y por supuesto quería que lo conociera, y esta era la ocasión perfecta se llamaba Jasper Hale, Su hermana Rosalie Hale salía con Emmett. Alice y Emmett los habían conocido porque ambos son primos de Edward Masen quien ahora sería mi hermanastro ya que Esme, su madre, se había casado con Papa. Me habían invitado a la boda, pero obviamente me negué a ir. Razón por la cual no conocía a mi nueva "familia".

Estuve estudiando en Italia los últimos tres años en una universidad muy prestigiosa, en ella había hecho buenos amigos. El año había terminado fue bastante bueno, mis notas eran como siempre muy buenas no tenia que esforzarme mucho para conseguirlas, era algo natural.

Camine hasta el aeropuerto tratando de no pensar en lo que pasaría cuando me encontrara con mi padre cara a cara, definitivamente no sabía si me encontraba lista para hablar de nuevo con él. Pero no podía no estar con mi hermana cuando ella cumpliera 15 años.

**APOV**

Este sería el mejor cumpleaños tenia a Jasper a mi lado, a Esme quien ya era para mí una madre y Edward a quien también sentía como mi hermano mayor. Por supuesto también estaban Emmett y Rosalie, y lo mejor hoy volvería a ver a Bella.

- Papá iré a recoger a Bella al aeropuerto- Dije mientras entraba en la cocina donde él se encontraba.

- ¿No quieres que vaya yo?- Me pregunto

- No creo que sea lo mejor. -Dije apenada. - volveré pronto –Le di un beso en la mejilla y subí a mi cuarto a cambiarme unos minutos luego el timbre sonó era Jasper salude a Carlisle y me fui con mi novio.

- ¿Lista para irnos amor?- Pregunto luego de darme un suave y tierno beso en los labios.

- Por supuesto.

Cuando vi bajar a Bella del avión me impacto estaba hermosa llevaba unos jeans rasgados en las rodillas, una polera roja y una chaqueta negra que hacia juego con sus botas maquillada con tonos rosados, muy natural.

Cuando llego hasta nosotros me lance a sus brazos.

- Te extrañe tanto Bells.

- Yo también Allie pero vas a romper una costilla.

La solté y me aleje un poco sonriéndole.

- Te presento a Jasper mi novio.

- Es un placer conocerte Alice ha hablado tanto de ti siento que ya te conozco –Dijo él.

- Lo mismo digo mi hermana me ha vuelto loca hablándome de ti.

Llegamos a casa y papá estaba esperándonos.

- Bella –Simplemente dijo.

- Carlisle –Respondió ella.

- Es un placer verte-dijo mi padre en voz baja

- Supongo…

Me dolía verlos así pero no podía hacer nada para arreglar las cosas era inútil no sabía quién era más terco.

- Bella he re decorado tu cuarto ven a verlo- dije para cortar el ambiente

La guíe hasta arriba y antes de abrir la puerta le dije:

- Decidí darte una sorpresa mira.

Entramos al cuarto

- ¿Qué te parece? .Me has contado que te gusta Bullet For My Valentine **(para los que no sepan Bullet For My Valentine es una banda de metal melódico se abrevia BFMV) **Así que busque el póster más grande que puede llegar a haber la alfombra azul del piso era para que contrastara ¿Te gusta?

- Alice eres la mejor –Me respondió.

- Eso no es nada ven aquí – la hice pasar por una puerta y la hice entrar.- Este es tu estudio recuerdo que me dijiste que te encantaba pintar.

- No debiste hacerlo Alié.

- Bells tengo la esperanza que te quedes todo el verano en vez de solo 3 días piénsalo por favor.

- Te prometo que lo pensare.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar era un mensaje de Emmett.

-Es Emmett se muere por verte estará aquí en 5 minutos

**BPOV**

No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a Alice, quería quedarme a su lado pero eso implicaría convivir con mi padre y eso era algo prácticamente imposible.

Estaba feliz al fin estaba con mi hermanita y pronto vería a Emm no note cuando unos grandes brazos me tomaron de la cintura y me levantaron unos cuantos metros.

- Te extrañe ¡no te vuelvas a ir Sponge! -. Reconocí su voz al instante

- Yo también te extrañe dije cuando me dejo de nuevo en el suelo

Emmett no había cambiado mucho pero lo que si estaba mucho mas musculoso

- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Es que todos quieren romperme los huesos con sus abrazos?

- ¡Es que eres muy importante para nosotros tonta! Casi lo olvido – ¡Rose Edward! grito fuerte y apareció por la puerta una chica rubia con una figura escultural realmente el prototipo de chica que todas desean ser.- Te presento a mi novia Rosalie la hermana de Jasper y a su primo fue en ese momento en el que lo note era un muchacho delgado con cabello color bronce y unos ojos verdes.

- Un placer conocerte al fin- Me dijo Rosalie

- Igualmente-Dije

- ¿Entonces tu serias mi "hermano"? –Pregunte a Edward.

- Supongo –Respondió.

Pase la tarde hablando con todos ellos luego tanto Jasper como Rosalie y Emmett se fueron.

Edward fue a su cuarto y Alice se fue al suyo dejándome para que acomodara mis cosas. Alguien toco a mi puerta.

Pase –Dije lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara.

Hola Bella yo soy Esme creo que ya sabes quién soy –Dijo ella tenía el cabello de color caramelo.

Claro, un placer Esme

Bueno Bella espero que te encuentres bien te dejo para que descanses.

Esme me había caído bien al igual que Edward.

Cenamos todos juntos, hable con todos excepto naturalmente con Carlisle. Fue una noche tranquila.

Al día siguiente Alice me despertó saltando sobre mi cama.

Alice quiero dormir –Dije tapándome con la almohada

Bells levántate ya son la 9 de la mañana, debemos desayunar y me ayudaras con los últimos detalles para lo de esta noche.

Está bien Allie dame unos minutos y bajo

De acuerdo pero si tardas mucho vendré a buscarte.

Me dirigí al baño me cambie y baje rápidamente a desayunar.

¿Y papa? –Pregunte al no verlo allí.

Tenía una emergencia en el hospital –Me respondió Esme

Ya que …

Me senté y desayune. Hable con Edward y Esme y pude comprobar que tal y como Alice me había dicho eran personas maravillosas.

La tarde paso rápidamente mientras ajustábamos los últimos detalles. Llame a Jake para saber si el regalo de Alice estaba listo y me lo confirmo.

Carlisle llego a casa y nos dijo que nos cambiáramos y el nos llevaría en el auto. Le pedí quedarme a ayudar a Alice a cambiarse y luego la llevaría yo hasta el salón.

Cuando todos se fueron Alice me llevo a su cuarto. La ayude a producirse. Estaba hermosa parecía una princesa.

Alice estas hermosa –La elogie llevaba puesto un vestido en tonos rosa en distintas tonalidades.

Gracias Bella, pero ahora tú te cambias o llegaremos tarde.

Me puse mi vestido era de color azul por recomendación de Alice. Nos subimos a mi auto y entramos al salón por la puerta de servicio. Alice se acomodo para su entrada triunfal y yo me dirigí donde se encontraba Emmett.

Cuando Alice bajo por las escaleras los ojos de Jasper brillaban no le sacaba la mirada de encima.

Tu cuidado con mi hermanita –Le dije divertida

Yo… es que esta preciosa

Lo sé –Le conteste

La fiesta transcurrió normal. Un tal Mike Newton estuvo rondándome todo el tiempo, era insoportable. Llegue a esconderme detrás de Edward. A él le parecía muy divertida mi reacción.

Decidí quedarme con él durante el resto de la fiesta, charlamos nos reímos y bailamos estábamos pasándola genial. Me encontraba muy cómoda en su compañía.

Edward ahora vuelvo, tengo que hacer algo –Le dije antes de irme

Subí al escenario y agarre el micrófono.

Bueno Alice ¿qué sería de esta fiesta sin que alguien te dedique una canción? –Pregunte a lo que muchos rieron

Les di la señal a los chicos empezaron a tocar, ya había arreglado todo.

_Waking up I see that everything is ok_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

_I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

Mire a todos en el salón note que Edward me miraba sonriente. Luego mire a Alice quien tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

Alice comenzó a llorar y Jasper la abrazo pero no lloraba de tristeza.

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry_

_This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry_

_This innocence is brilliance, please don't go away_

_Cause I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ALICE! –**Dije cuando termine la canción

Alice subió al escenario y me abrazo

- ¿Eso quiere decir que te quedaras?

- Si

- Gracias bella esta respuesta es el mejor regalo que pudieron haberme dado.

- No es el único regalo, pero tendrás que esperar a llegar a casa para verlo.

Cuando la fiesta termino decidí que era hora de que Alice tuviera su regalo así que le pedí que me acompañara fuimos al patio trasero de la casa y ahí estaba el porche amarillo Alice literalmente salto de la emoción me abrazo y no quiso soltarme.

Hablamos toda la noche le conté de mi vida en Italia de mis amigas Heidi y Lexie de mi 'amigo' Demetri, le conté todo sobre el que me gustaba y yo a él pero que no habíamos dado el paso de decírnoslo aunque era obvio por la forma en que nos tratábamos.

No supe en qué momento me quede dormida estaba exhausta había bailado toda la noche con Edward y luego llego Emmett y me obligo a bailar con él a pesar de que le dije que estaba cansada, no podía negarme a él después de todo hacia 3 años que no lo veía.

A la mañana siguiente fuimos de compras con Alice con la excusa de que me quedaría el verano y necesitaría ropa.

...Cinco horas mas tarde...

Volvíamos a casa con un centenar de bolsas.

- Hola –Saludo Edward estaba realmente hermoso ese pensamiento me confundió demasiado.

- Hola Edward.

- ¿De compras? luego de ver aquella sonrisa tan conocida en Alice

- Si, - fue lo único que respondí

- No tuve oportunidad felicitarte tiene una voz hermosa

- Gracias la verdad es que cantar es una de las cosas que más amo hacer luego de pintar y leer.

- ¿Te gusta leer?

- Por supuesto. ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Porque la mayoría de las chicas que conozco solo leen revistas eres diferente

- Es la forma más suave en la que me han dicho que soy rara

- No dije eso me refería a eso sino a una linda diferencia te hace ser especial.

No pude hacer más que bajar la mirada y sonreír

- No hagas eso

- ¿Qué?

- Bajar la mirada tienes unos ojos demasiado hermosos como para no dejarme verlos.

Esme apareció en ese momento salvándome de contestarle nos miro extrañada y apareció mi padre y nos miro a ambos también solo que en sus ojos podía distinguirse tristeza.

- Alice ha comentado que te quedaras este verano- Dijo Esme

- Eso es lo que espero tengo asuntos pendientes por aquí pero luego debo volver a Italia.

- Es una lástima no la había visto tan feliz desde hace mucho se nota que te quiere

- Yo también la quiero pero no puedo quedarme luego del verano.

- Te iras de nuevo- al oír a mi padre decir eso me di vuelta

- Debo hacerlo sacando a Alice no hay nada que me una a este lugar solo me quedare el verano porque me lo pidió

- Supongo que no te será difícil irte digo ya lo has hecho una vez

- No sabes de lo que hablas

- Claro que lo hermana y yo te necesitábamos y te fuiste ¡Te fuiste! Bella ¡Te fuiste!

_Quisiera decirle que lo lamento mucho que tiene pedirle que me perdone que lo necesito y que quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes._

-Tú eres el que dijo 'no vuelvas', papá ¡Tú eres el que cerró esa puerta, no yo! Estabas molesto porque ya no podías controlarme no puedes culparme por querer irme no puedes hacerlo no cuando sabes cómo fue durante el tiempo que aguante.

Esme y Edward nos miraban asombrados supongo que nunca se enteraron del motivo principal porque me marche.

Salí de la casa dando un portazo y me subí a mi auto un audi cope conduje durante media hora llegue a un bar y entre necesitaba no pensar pedí una bebida y luego otra y otra hasta que perdí la cuenta salí del bar al fijarme la hora eran las 4 de la madrugada Alice debería estar muy mal me subí al auto y conduje pero mientras estaba cruzando la calle que me separaba de mi casa escuche un golpe y luego todo se volvió negro.

**EPOV**

Todo estaba en su lugar estaba esperando a Bella en la cocina era increíble pero el no verla me volví loco durante la fiesta el verla bailar con James hizo que mi sangre hirviera ¿Podría ser que estaba celoso?

- Hola Bella-Salude al verla llegar

- Hola Edward.

- ¿De compras?- pregunte al ver la sonrisa de Alice

- Si, fue agotador

- No tuve oportunidad de hablar contigo en la fiesta pero quería decirte que me gusto mucho tu canción tienes una voz realmente hermosa- no pude evitar que ese ultimo comentario saliera

- Gracias la verdad es que cantar es una de las cosas que mas amo hacer luego de pintar y leer.

- ¿Te gusta leer? asombrado

- Por supuesto. ¿Por que preguntas?

- Porque la mayoría de las chicas que conozco solo leen revistas eres diferente- tampoco pude controlar ese comentario

- Es la forma más suave en la que me han dicho que soy rara-.

- No dije eso me refería a una linda diferencia te hace ser especial.

Bajo su mirada y sonrió

- No hagas eso-le recrimine

- ¿Que?- pregunto asombrada

- Bajar la mirada tienes unos ojos demasiado hermosos como para no dejarme verlos – no se por dije eso creo que debía aceptar que Bella me gustaba y mucho.

Mamá llego en ese momento y nos miro con felicidad

- Alice ha comentado que te quedaras este verano- dijo mi madre

- Eso es lo que espero tengo asuntos pendientes por aquí pero luego debo volver a Italia.- Eso me entristeció demasiado

- Es una lastima no la había visto tan feliz desde hace mucho se nota que te quiere

- Yo también la quiero pero no puedo quedarme luego del verano.

Ya lo había aceptado Bella no solo me gustaba el hecho de que este lejos de mi me producía un dolor insoportable

- Te iras de nuevo- dijo Carlisle

- Debo hacerlo sacando a Alice no hay nada que me una a este lugar solo me quedare el verano porque me lo frialdad era impactante

- Supongo que no te será difícil irte digo ya lo has hecho una vez.

- No sabes de lo que hablas

- Claro que lo hermana y yo te necesitábamos y te fuiste ¡Te fuiste! Bella ¡Te fuiste!

-Tú eres el que dijo 'no vuelvas', papá ¡Tú eres el que cerró esa puerta, no yo! Estabas molesto porque ya no podías controlarme no puedes culparme por querer irme no puedes hacerlo no cuando sabes cómo fue durante el tiempo que aguante.

Me sorprendió mucho eso sabia que ella y su padre no se llevaban bien pero no sabía en los ojos de Bella podía notarse mucha tristeza y en ese momento _quise decirle que no estaría sola que podía contar conmigo que no quería verla triste que quería que sonriera que era muy importante para mí._

**CPOV**

-Tú eres el que dijo 'no vuelvas', papá ¡Tú eres el que cerró esa puerta, no yo! Estabas molesto porque ya no podías controlarme no puedes culparme por querer irme no puedes hacerlo no cuando sabes cómo fue durante el tiempo que aguante.

_Quisiera decirle que la amo que es lo más importante de mi vida quisiera pedirle el más grande de los perdones._

**APOV**

Las palabras de papa y bella resonaban en mi mente.

_Quise decirles que no peleen que dejan de actuar como niños que lo único que consiguen es lastimarse quisiera pedirles que dejen todo en el pasado._

**ESPOV**

Al ver tanta ira y tristeza en los ojos de Bella me sentí mal la estaba pasando mal y no era la única Carlisle también solo que en no lo dejaba ver pero yo sabía perfectamente que estaba destrozado.

_Quisiera decirles que se aman demasiado el uno al otro como para estar peliando así quisiera pedirles que paren._


	2. Chapter 2

**02 Hospital y una conversación **

**ESPOV**

Estábamos muy preocupados Bella había salido de casa hacia varias horas y no volvía el ambiente estaba tenso.

Edward estaba muy alterado decidí hablar con el por lo que Salí al jardín donde él se encontraba.

Hijo- Al oír mi voz se dio vuelta – Estas muy alterado.

Mama es que tengo un mal presentimiento.

Escuchamos el grito de Alice venia desde la cocina.

¿Qué pasa Alice?

Bella tuvo un accidente esta en el hospital.

Rápidamente nos dirigimos al hospital cuando llegamos una enfermera se acerco a mi esposo

Carlisle ¡Bella!

¿Dónde está? –Pregunto preocupado

En la sala de urgencias –Respondió la enfermera

…_En la sala de urgencias…_

El médico salió.

¿Cómo esta mi hija?

Su situación es delicada, al chocarse auto se dio vuelta y sufrió un gran golpe, perdió mucha sangre debemos hacerle unas transfusiones y está el hecho de que había tomado mucho. Cuando terminemos la trasladaremos a un cuarto y podrán ir a verla.

Unas horas más tarde entramos a ver a Bella yo y Edgard porque Alice se había quedado dormida junto a Carlisle.

¿Cómo estas Bella? –Le pregunte

Considerando lo que paso bastante bien.

Luego de hablar unos minutos decidí dejarla con Edward yo debía hablar con Carlisle.

Debo ir al baño discúlpenme.

Salí del cuarto y me encontré a un Carlisle abrazado a Alice con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Debemos hablar.

**EPOV**

- No has dicho casi nada –Noto ella

- No tengo mucho que decir, sabes nos asustaste mucho –Respondí simplemente

- ¿Los asuste? –Estaba extrañada

- Si, a Alice y a Carlisle más que a nadie pero también a mí y a mi madre ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me entere que mi nueva hermanita tuvo un accidente –Hermana aquella palabra dolió.

- Sabes no había pensado en ti así, ni en Esme como una especie de nueva madre supongo que fue porque solo considero familia a Alice y a Emmett pero podría acostumbrarme a tenerlos en mi vida al menos este verano.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –Le pregunte

- ¿Lo preguntas por lo físico o emocional?

- En realidad por ambos, debes estar adolorida por el choque y tomaste mucho, pero también dolida por otras razones.

- Me duele el cuerpo y sobre lo otro ni yo sé cómo me siento. . Odio los hospitales –Dijo haciendo un puchero con el que parecía adorable

- Bella me duele verte así, sabes es extraño porque hace un día que te conozco pero me duele, como no te imaginas –No respondió.

- Traeré a Alice seguro quiere verte –Estaba por salir cuando me llamo

- Edward… Gracias

- ¿Por qué me agradeces?

- Por estar aquí, preocuparte por mí, por todo. Valoro mucho lo que estás haciendo

- No tienes que agradecer –Dije y Salí de la habitación

Fui hasta donde se encontraba Alice y la desperté

¿Cómo esta ella? –pregunto Preocupada

Ya está bien, puedes verla.

Edward tengo el presentimiento que tu y bella…

¿Nosotros que?

Olvídalo, no importa

La acompañe hasta la habitación y me aleje.

Edward puedes entrar solo hablaremos –Me dijo Alice al ver que me alejaba

De acuerdo.

Cuando entramos al cuarto Alice se tiro sobre Bella.

Es increíble que no hayas preocupado de esa forma –Le recrimino

¿Lo ves? Nos preocupaste –Le hice notar

Lo siento –Nos respondió a ambos

Se como lo arreglaremos iremos de compras en cuanto salgas de aquí y asunto olvidado, al menos para mí –Añadió al ver como la miraba

Si eso te hace feliz lo hare

Pero yo no lo olvidare –Le avise

¿Qué puedo hacer para que lo hagas?

No lo sé, lo pensare y luego te diré.

De acuerdo.

Pasamos el resto de la noche hablando con Bella hasta que nos echaron, ella tenía que descansar. A la mañana siguiente fuimos al hospital ahí ya se encontraban Emmett Rosalie y Jasper.

Busque las cosas que me pediste –Le informe

Genial

Sabes me encantaría volver a escucharte cantar

¿Trajiste mi guitarra?

Si

De acuerdo

Empezó a tocar era una melodía suave.

_Sha la la la la,  
Sha la la la la_

_You use to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave,  
I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear, every once in a while  
And even though it's different now,  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go,  
And I need you to know,  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la,  
I miss you_

_You use to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm livin' out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see,  
Everything that's happenin' for me_

_I'm thinkin' back on the past,  
It's true that time is flying by too fast_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear, every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now,  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know,  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place(yeah)  
But I wish that I could see your face(oh)  
I know your where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear,every once in a while  
And even though it's different now,  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know,  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear,every once in a while  
And even though it's different now,  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know,  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you_

Esa canción la compuse para mi madre –Explico

¿La extrañas?

Como no tienes idea

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Carlisle

Bella ¿Podemos hablar?

Los dejare solos –Dije y luego me fui.

**ESPOV**

¿De qué quieres hablar? –Pregunto Carlisle cuando fui hacia él.

- De Bella escucha Carlisle deben arreglar las cosas ambos se están haciendo mucho daño.

- Esme se que Bella tiene razón en absolutamente todo lo que me ha dicho pero mi orgullo me impide decírselo y me duele mucho el no poder decirle todo. Cuando Renee murió sentí que mi mundo se cayó a pedazos lo único que me mantuvo fueron mis hijas, cuando Bella quiso irse una ira se apodero de mi ella sabía que mi vida se había convertido en un infierno desde que mi esposa había muerto y sabía que estaba pasando por un mal momento. Ese día, el día en que perdí a mi hija no supe cómo reaccionar y solamente pude gritar y empezar una pelea que acabo conmigo diciéndole 'no vuelvas'. Luego de ese día me empecine en culparla por el sufrimiento de Alice y el mío sentí que nos había abandonado y durante un tiempo la culpe. No fue hasta unos meses después de lo ocurrido que pude notar mi gran error pero ya era tarde cuando Bella llamaba a Alice no preguntaba por mi había dejado de importarle en ese entonces. Es demasiado tarde

- Eso no lo sabrás hasta que lo compruebes, No puedes seguir así, no puedes perderla por tu orgullo. Tienes que hacer algo ahora.

**CPOV **

Esme tenía razón tenía que arreglar las cosas estaba por tocar la puerta cuando escucha a Bella hablando con Edward.

_Sabes me encantaría volver a escucharte cantar_

_¿Trajiste mi guitarra?_

_Si_

_De acuerdo_

_Empezó a tocar era una melodía suave_.

Bella empezó a cantar y a medida que lo hacía mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas logre contenerme para no tirarme al suelo y empezar a llorar.

_Esa canción la compuse para mi madre._

_¿La extrañas?_

_Como no tienes idea_

Abrí la puerta y dije

- Bella ¿Podemos hablar?


	3. Chapter 3

**03-El prado**

**BPOV**

Edward salió de la habitación dejándome a solas con mi padre.

No hay nada de lo que debamos hablar y si lo hubiera no importaría porque no te escucharía- No iba a escucharlo

No seas infantil Bella- Dijo él con cansancio

No estoy siendo infantil – Le respondí .No estaba siendo infantil

Claro que si –Discutió.

Bueno entonces vete –Respondí – Es muy simple si no te gusta mi forma de ser, vete-

Eso es lo que haré

Bien

Salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Así eran todas nuestras conversaciones pero esta vez mi padre se comporto diferente parecía que al principio en serio quería arreglar las cosas debió de ser mi imaginación.

Los días pasaron y finalmente pude irme a casa odiaba estar en ese hospital. En realidad odiaba a todos en especial por una única razón. Antes de morir mi madre estuvo internada durante unos días en esos días no dormí, casi no comí mi rutina se reducía a ir a casa bañarme volver tomar café, pelear con Alice porque me insistía que comiera algo y finalmente volver a casa con Alice y dormir.

Ya estaba de regreso, me encontraba en mi estudio cuando escuche unos golpes.

¿Puedo entrar?- Era Edward

Claro – Durante el tiempo que pase en el hospital el estuvo a mi lado

Hola Bella me imagino que estas feliz de no pasar más tiempo en el hospital

Si estoy muy feliz oye ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Ya lo has hecho pero si quieres hazme otra pregunta

¿Qué paso en Forks mientras no estuve?

Bella no sé si yo tenga que contarte…

Por favor necesito saber hasta qué punto Alice sufrió, quiero saber hasta qué punto la lastime y quiero saber si estará bien cuando me valla

Bella no te voy a negar que ella estaba muy mal pero no fue tu culpa y si creo que estará bien es decir ahora tiene a Jasper ¿En verdad tienes que irte? –pregunto con tristeza.

Mi vida entera está en Italia

Me lo imaginaba…

Te extrañare mucho, a todos

Nosotros también te extrañaremos desde tu llegada todo parece más alegre

Gracias Edward no sabes lo bien que me hace escuchar eso

Solo es la verdad ¿Estabas pintando?

Si

¿Puedo verlo?

Claro pero no es muy bueno …

No importa aunque apuesto a que es espectacular

Di vuelta la pintura, aun no estaba terminada.

Qué hermoso lugar

Es un paisaje de Italia todo allí es hermoso

Me gustaría visitarlo

Lo harás, ¿o no me iras a visitar cuando comience el año escolar?¿Piensas abandonarme?

Por supuesto que no es increíble pero en tan poco tiempo te he tomado mucho cariño

Bueno yo puedo decir lo mismo de ti , es algo extraño

Bueno si te irás creo que debes recordar un poco Forks

Sabes me fui un tiempo pero pase mucho tiempo de mi vida aquí lo conozco de memoria

Estoy seguro que hay un lugar que no conoces

Puedes probar

De acuerdo ven conmigo

Me subí a su volvo y el viaje duro muy poco por su manera de conducir. Bajamos del auto y caminamos unos minutos hasta llegar al lugar más maravilloso que había visto en mi vida. La pradera era un pequeño círculo perfecto lleno de flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de tenue blanco. Podía oír el burbujeo musical de un arroyo que fluía en algún lugar cercano. El sol estaba directamente en lo alto, colmando el redondel de una blanquecina calima luminosa. Pasmada, caminé sobre la mullida hierba en medio de las flores, balanceándose al cálido aire dorado.

Es hermoso

Lo descubrí unos días después de mi llegada a Forks

Realmente me sorprendiste, es el lugar más hermoso que he visto en mi vida sabes cuando este en Italia recordare siempre este día.

Esa era la idea que tuvieras algo que extrañar además de Alice y Emmett

Y Esme, Jasper, Rose y también a ti –Agregue

Pasamos toda la tarde hablando, cuando empezó a oscurecer supimos que era el momento de irnos.

….En casa….

Hola Bella Edward al fin llegan

Hola Esme –La salude

Mama –Dijo Edward. -Estaré en mi habitación

Está bien hijo –Se dio la vuelta y me pregunto - Y ¿Algo interesante paso hoy?

Nada relevante por el momento. ¿Quieres que te ayude con la cena?

No querida ve a descansar yo puedo

No acepto un no por respuesta por algo soy hermana de Alice y si no te has dado cuenta soy algo terca

Si eso es algo que tienes en común con toda tu familia

Entonces manos a la obra

Preparamos lasaña fue muy sencillo pasamos el tiempo hablando, realmente Esme me caía bien.

Estábamos por terminar cuando sonó el teléfono y Esme contesto

Hola, si ya te paso con ella

Bella es para ti

Agarre el teléfono

Hola

Bella –Era Heidi

Heidi ¿como estas?

Bien oye te llamaba para preguntar cuando regresaras, esto es muy aburrido sin ti aquí, aunque han pasado cosas …

En realidad planeo quedarme en el verano

Me parece genial. No pienses que no quisiera tenerte conmigo en el verano, me encantaría, pero tienes que estar con Alice. Demetri ha estado preguntando por ti intento llamarte pero no pudo. Ahora que lo pienso yo también intente llamarte y no pude

Es que mi móvil sufrió un accidente te paso mi nuevo numero

La conversación se prolongo hasta que Esme me llamo para comer

Lo siento Heidi pero debo ir a cenar

Chau Bella hablamos luego

Comimos Edward, Esme y yo. Alice y Carlisle habían salido.

Bueno chicos yo me voy a dormir los dejo conversar –Dijo Esme mientras se levantaba de la mesa junto con Alice.

Sabes Edward no creí que me gustara tanto estar de regreso, tú has tenido mucho que ver en eso

Bueno yo no creí que me caerías tan bien

Cuando vuelva lo primero que haré es ir al prado y tu iras conmigo, espera conociendo a Alice lo primero que haré será ir de compras

Puede que tengas razón

No lo dudes

Y así se paso el tiempo cuando nos dimos cuenta eran las 3 de la madrugada.

Será mejor que vayamos a dormir

Hasta mañana Edward –Le di un beso en la mejilla y fui a mi cuarto

Que descanses mi Bella –Podría jurar que oí 'Mi Bella' debió de ser por el cansancio

**CPOV**

Luego de haber discutido con Bella mis esperanzas de arreglar todo y recuperar a mi hija se desvanecieron.

Había decidido salir, no quería incomodar a Bella con mi presencia, conduje hasta el cementerio donde ella se hallaba.

Llegue hasta su tumba y la mire unos minutos.

¿Como paso todo esto? , luego de que te fueras todo se descontrolo. Todo se perdió en el momento en que cerraste los ojos, la mirada en los ojos de mis niñas, eran miradas vacías. Claro que ahora las cosas mejoraron, tengo a mi lado a una mujer espectacular y me gane otro hijo. Alice es feliz junto a Jasper, el ayuda a llenar ese vacío que dejaste en ella, aun así no es suficiente, atrás de toda esa felicidad cuando esta con Jasper yo puedo notar que aun sufre. Y de Bells ella lo ha pasado muy mal, esconde su sufrimiento al igual que yo lo hago, que puedo decir por algo es mi hija. No tienes idea la forma en la que los tres te extrañamos.

Me quede parado ahí con lágrimas corriendo en mis mejillas, no estoy seguro durante cuánto tiempo.

**EPOV**

La tarde en el prado fue simplemente magnifica sin darme cuenta ella estaba entrando en mi corazón como ninguna chica lo había hecho jamás. Me encontraba sonriendo por el simple hecho de verla reír y se me partía el corazón al ver su mirada triste encontrarse con Carlisle.

Será mejor que vayamos a dormir –Podía ver que se encontraba muy cansada, si hubiese sido por mi me hubiese quedado toda la noche despierto tan solo escuchándola

Hasta mañana Edward –Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su cuarto

Que descanses mi Bella –Dije algo bajo esperaba que no lo hubiera escuchado

Entre en mi habitación y me dormí con la más hermosa imagen. Bella apareció en mis sueños, en realidad no era la primera vez desde que la conocí vengo soñando con ella, al principio me asusto pero luego lo sentí muy natural. De esa forma nunca podría dormir mal porque con solo verla todo estaba bien.

En mi sueño Bella y Yo nos encontrábamos en el prado tan solo mirándonos, no era una simple mirada, esta lo decía todo. En esa mirada que compartíamos había amor, mucho amor. Claro que luego el despertarme y encontrarme con la realidad fue duro.


	4. Chapter 4

**04- Ayúdame a ayudarlos.**

**APOV**

Me levante en medio de la madrugada y estaba aburrida así que decidí bajar a desayunar. Nadie más estaba despierto así que me encontraba sola, aburrida y con hambre.

Supongo que tendré que cocinar algo –Dije al aire.

No tengo talento culinario realmente pero vamos que tan difícil puede ser. Abrí la heladera y estaba prácticamente vacía a excepción de unos huevos, Emmett había estado en casa y como no había comido toda nuestra comida. Ya que no me quedaba otra decidí hacerme unos huevos fritos.

Ahora ¿Dónde está la cosa esa en la que se pone? No me acuerdo como se llama ah sí ya me acorde ¡la sartén! –Seguí hablando sola.

Prendí la hornalla y puse la sartén encima, rompí los huevos pero use demasiada fuerza y no quedaron como esperaban, me moría de hambre por lo que puse lo que quedo de ellos en la sartén.

Me senté en la mesa a esperar a que se cocinaran no tenía experiencia así que miraba de vez en cuando. Luego de un tiempo los saque y me senté a comer cuando escuche unos pasos.

Alice ¿Qué haces despierta? –Pregunto Esme

Tenía hambre ¿y tú?

Escuche ruidos y vine a ver ¿Tu cocinaste? –Parecía sorprendida

Si ¿quieres?

No gracias Alice por lo general me gusta comer los huevos sin que le queden pedazos de cascarón adentro. –Dijo señalando mi plato

Admito que tal vez no hayan salido perfectos

¿Por qué no comiste cereales o algo así?

Emmett –Respondí

Se me olvidaba, menos mal que ese muchacho hace ejercicio con todo lo que come –Rió ella

Si ¿Oye has notado algo raro últimamente?

Creo que no ¿a qué te refieres?

A Edward –Conteste, ella lo comprendió al instante

Claro lo he notado es obvio para las personas que son tan cercanas a él, parece mucho más feliz y ambas sabemos a quién se debe eso

Bella también está más feliz yo la conozco y sus ojos brillan cuando alguien menciona a Edward, es increíble justamente su hermanastro.

No creo que eso sea un impedimento para que estén juntos

Yo tampoco pero ellos si lo verán de esa forma además ambos son muy tercos no admitirán lo que sienten por esta razón, si tan solo hablaran tal vez todos terminaran bien, apuesto a que Edward podría hacer que Bella quiera hablar con Papa y todo terminaría bien, ella se quedaría.

Yo también quiero eso Alice pero no está en nuestras manos

Tal vez pueda darles un empujoncito

No sé si debas meterte Alice

No me meteré solo los ayudare

Olvidaba que tú también eres muy terca se nota que ambas son hermanas.

Sabes me han dicho eso ya muchas veces supongo que tienen razón

Ahora déjame que te cocine unos huevos decentes antes de que mueras del hambre

Gracias Esme

No tienes que agradecer cariño

Luego de comer estuve pensando, sabia quien me ayudaría en el asunto de Bella y Edward. Tenía que hacer una llamada.

_Alice ¿Por qué demonios llamas a esta hora?_ –Emmett por supuesto

Tú tan cortes como siempre, te llamo porque necesito ayuda

_¿Ayuda? ¿Con que?_

Ya lo veras, mañana paso por tu casa, nadie debe enterarse diré que fui de compras nadie sospechara.

_Al día siguiente en casa de Emmett…_

Creo que no deberían meterse –Dijo Rose

Escucha Rose no nos metemos, solo los ayudamos, nos lo agradecerán ¿no dirás nada no?

Tranquila no le diré a nadie ni yo ni Jas

Relájate amor –Me dijo Jasper

De acuerdo Emmett entonces ¿me ayudas a ayudarlos?

Por supuesto, será divertido, oye sé que hay que pensar en un plan pero podríamos jugar a mi nuevo videojuego por favor hace mucho quiero hacerlo.

¿Uno nuevo? –Pregunto Jasper

Si vamos a probarlo –Exclamo animado.

Así pasamos la tarde, ellos jugando mientras Rose y yo hablábamos de la nueva temporada de moda y escuchábamos música. Hablábamos sobre mi diseñador favorito cuando en el equipo de música sonó Tik Tok de Kesha.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)  
Put my glasses on, I'm out the door  
I'm gonna hit this city (Lets go)_

Amo esta canción –Dijo Emmett levantándose

Yo también –Conteste

Empecé a cantar.

_I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite cds  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy _

Emmett se me unio rapidamente..

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh (x2) _

Jasper y Rosalie se miraron y empezaron a cantar.

_Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
And now the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger  
I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys trying to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now - we goin till they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us –_

En eso tocaron el timbre bailando fui a abrir. Era el vecino de Emmett. Miro a los demás que seguían cantando y se unió

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh _

Bailábamos todos juntos y cantábamos, cualquiera pensaría que estábamos borrachos.

_DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yea, you got me _

Lo mas extraño fue que aquel chico se uniera, bailaba muy emocionado.

_DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up  
No, the party don't start until I walk in_

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh (x2_

Acabamos la canción y empezamos a reírnos.

Emmett venía a decirte que no deberías haberle robado el diario a tus otros vecinos, sospechan de ti

¿Robaste un diario? –Pregunte

El mío se mojo

¿Cómo?

Digamos que comprobé que no puedo leer el diario y ducharme al mismo tiempo

Solo pude reír era normal ese tipo de cosas en Emmett

Oye debo volver a casa, nos vemos Emm –Le informe

Te acompaño, nos vemos en casa Rose –Dijo Jasper

Me subí al porche y emprendí el camino de regreso a casa

¿Mañana salimos? –Pregunto el

Claro, lo siento Jas desde que Bella llego no te presto tanta atención

Tranquila sé que es importante para ti

Te amo Jasper

Y yo a ti

Llegamos a casa y me despedí de él con un beso

¿Quieres llevarte el auto?

No tranquila pediré un taxi

¿Seguro?

Si tu entra que empieza a hacer frió y no quiero que te enfermes nos vemos mañana a las cinco

Hasta mañana

Entre en la casa y me encontré a Bella

Hola Bella –Salude felizmente.

Hola –Respondió secamente

¿Paso algo? –pregunte preocupada.

No, voy a mi cuarto.

Se fue rápidamente y Esme se acerco a mí y dijo

Hoy tuvimos la visita de Lauren

Ya entiendo, iré a preguntarle

Subí las escaleras y toque su puerta.

Pasa

Bells ¿Qué paso hoy?

Hoy tuve el honor de conocer a Lauren quien estuvo pegada a Edward todo el tiempo

¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Nada, Edward puede estar con quien quiera

¿Entonces?

No importa Alice déjalo


	5. Chapter 5

**05- Malentendido.**

**EPOV**

Estaba en mi habitación escuchando música cuando tocaron el timbre, apague el equipo de música y baje a ver quién era. Pude ver a mi madre abriendo la puerta.

- Oh hola hace mucho tiempo que no te veo –mi madre parecía sorprendida

- Si como sea ¿Dónde está mi Eddie? –Reconocí aquella voz chillona, era imposible no saber quién era

- Aquí estoy Lauren y no me llames Eddie –Dije con voz seca

- Lo siento amor

- ¿Amor? –Pregunte incrédulo

- Si, sabes he estado pensando y la semana anterior a que terminaran las clases tu dijiste que no querías nada conmigo, pero sé que era porque esa Jessica te manipulo, tranquilo lo entendí todo y ahora estoy aquí y podremos estar juntos –No sabía que decir, para empezar Jessica nunca me manipulo, intento que la eligiera ya que había rechazado a Lauren.

- Lauren yo… -No pude decir nada porque se abalanzo contra mí y me beso caímos contra el librero tirando algunos libros y provocando un gran ruido.

- ¿Paso algo? –Pregunto mi ángel quien supongo oyó el ruido y bajo a ver que era.

- Bella –Empezó mi madre mientras yo me sacaba de encima a Lauren

- Fue mi culpa es que estoy muy emocionada de ver a Edward otra vez –Se disculpo Lauren con Esme. - ¿Y tú eres? –Preguntó mirándola de arriba abajo

- Ella es la hija de Carlisle –Explico Esme

- Nunca escuche de ti, supongo que no te mencionaron porque no tenían nada importante que decir

- ¿Perdón? –Pregunto Bella llena de furia – Escúchame idiota… -Pero Esme no la dejo continuar.

- ¿Por qué no dejamos que Edward y Lauren hablen solos

- Eso dennos privacidad que estuvimos mucho separados –Dijo para luego besarme de nuevo

- Si mejor nos vamos no interrumpamos a la parejita –Dijo ácidamente Bella.

Escuche como mi madre y Bella subían las escaleras.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –Le pregunté furioso

- Eddie no me hables así, yo vine hasta aquí para verte

- Nadie te pidió que vinieras

- Era mi responsabilidad como tu novia

- ¿mi novia?, Lauren tu y yo no somos nada entiéndelo

- Pero

- No, escúchame tu no me interesas –La interrumpí

- Edward yo te amo lo sabes

- No me hagas reír Lauren tú no sabes nada del amor, cuando amas a alguien eres feliz solo cuando esa persona es feliz, estas triste cuando esa persona lo está, compartes sus derrotas y sus triunfos y solo piensas en su bienestar

- Hablas como si amaras a alguien

- Es que si amo a alguien más y es la única chica que me interesa

- ¿Estas con ella?

- No, es complicado

- Entonces podemos divertirnos hasta que estén juntos, no lo sé podríamos hacer cosas muy buenas juntos

- Lauren no puedo si quiera imaginarme haciendo 'cosas' con otra persona que no sea ella, no puedo ni imaginarme pensando en otra persona. Así que ahora vete por favor

- Esta bien me iré pero no renunciare a ti

¿Es que no comprendía que no me interesaba?

La lleve a la puerta y se fue no sin antes darme otro beso. Cuando se fue di un portazo

-¡Al fin! –Exclame

- ¿Todo bien hijo?

- Si mama aunque no entendió que no quiero estar con ella que amo a otra persona

- Y si amas a alguien mas ¿Por qué no estás con ella? así Lauren dejaría de molestar

- No es tan sencillo, sabes hoy no es mi día , no solo aparece Lauren sino que por su culpa ahora Bella debe estar odiándome.

- Y ¿qué es peor para ti? ¿Lo que Bella piense? ¿O el hecho de que esta niña siga rondándote?

- Lauren en algún momento se cansara, o al menos tengo la esperanza. Y claro que me importa mucho mas lo que Bella piense –Dije decidido, al ver la mirada que me dirigió mi madre agregue - No hace mucho que la conozco y que ella odie a su "hermano" no le hará ningún bien a esta familia, ya demasiado con el versus Bella y Carlisle.

- Si, eso me preocupa mucho sabes… Tienen que arreglarlo ahora –Concordó mi madre.

- He descubierto que Isabella es si no me equivoco la persona más terca que conocí.

- Bueno yo conozco a alguien muy parecido a ella –Dijo mi madre mirándome

- Yo no soy terco –Me defendí

- ¿A no? –Pregunto levantando una ceja

- Bueno tal vez, pero no tanto como Bella y eso es indiscutible.

- Tienes razón.

- Teniendo en cuenta como es, ahora me pregunto ¿Cómo hare para solucionar todo esto?

- Solo tú puedes hacerlo, voy a ver a Bella no está de muy buen humor –Dijo mirándome

- Voy yo

Subí las escaleras rápidamente. Toque su puerta pero no obtuve respuesta alguna

- ¿Bella?

No contesto.

- ¿Bella? Por favor ábreme –Pedí

- ¿No estás ocupado con tu noviecita? –Respondió

- Bella… escucha –Trate de decirle, pero ella me interrumpió.

- Vete quiero descansar

Me fui con resignación.

- ¿Te abrió? –Pregunto Esme

- No

- Era de esperar, Bella es un tanto complicada está enojada, la forma en que ella la trato, por suerte la lleve arriba sino Lauren se hubiese ido con unos cuantos moretones

- Gracias

- ¿Por qué me agradeces?

- Por evitarlo, eso solo hubiese traído problemas para Bella –Me miro de una forma extraña

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Por nada

Mi madre estaba muy misteriosa.

- Creo que debo dejar que se le pase, y si no recurriré a Alice ella la conoce mejor

Pase la tarde en mi cuarto pensando en que hacer en caso de que Alice no quiera ayudarme. No se me ocurrió nada lo suficientemente bueno ella era mi última esperanza.

Cuando Alice llego a casa, fue al cuarto de Bella y luego bajo.

- Alice ayúdame por favor

- ¿En que necesitas mi ayuda?

- Bella

- ¿Qué paso?

Le conté absolutamente todo

- No entiendo entonces ¿Bella se enojo solamente por como Lauren la trato?

- Supongo, ¿Por qué otra cosa podría ser?

- Si tienes razón ¿Por qué mas podría ser? –Su voz sonaba un poco irónica

- ¿Qué hago? Es decir nos estábamos llevando tan bien y ahora

- Ahora deberás esperar hablare con Bella y luego vendré a darte los resultados

- ¿resultados?

- Si digamos que verificare de la escala del 1 al 10 que tan enojada esta.

- De acuerdo

**APOV**

Me dirigí al cuarto de mi hermana, sabiendo que a mi si me abriría. Toque la puerta y como me esperaba creyó que era Edward.

- Edward lárgate

- Soy yo Bells ¿puedo entrar?

- Si

Entre y la vi sentada en su escritorio, usando su computadora

- ¿Sigues enojada con Edward?

- No estoy enojada con él, si con su noviecita

- Ah pero si no es su novia

- Eh? Alice no te sigo

- Lauren siempre estuvo atrás de Edward, no son novios, ella así lo cree pero por lo que me entere Edward le dejo en claro que no eran nada.

- No lo sabía

- Si no lo sabías porque no lo dejaste hablar, Lauren es… -No me dejo terminar por qué me lanzo una almohada

- No menciones su nombre, recordarla me da ganas de matar a alguien

- Esta bien, ella solo es una zorra lo único que quiere es acostarse con Edward, el está muy mal cree que te has enojado con él, creo que deberías hablarle

- Esta bien Allie pero no hoy mañana lo haré

- De acuerdo

Baje a la cocina, esperándome ahí estaba Edward

- ¿Cuál es el diagnostico?

- Digamos que antes de que le aclarara que tu prácticamente la echaste era un 9 ahora es un 5 pero su ira no va contra ti sino contra Lauren, me ha dicho que mañana hablara contigo.

- Gracias Alice, en serio lo aprecio

**EPOV**

A la mañana siguiente estaba en el jardín cuando vi a Bella acercándose a mí

- Edward ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Claro

- En verdad lamento todo en serio no tienes idea

- Tenías derecho en enojarte

- Tal vez pero no tenía derecho a hacerlo contigo ¿Me perdonarías?

- Todo está bien Bella ¿Somos Amigos? –Pregunte dudoso.

- Claro

- Vayamos adentro


	6. Chapter 6

**06-Gran preocupación **

**BPOV**

Hoy había sido un día tranquilo, pase toda la mañana con Esme y Alice. Edward había salido muy temprano y no volvía, para colmo está lloviendo muy fuerte, iba a ser uno de esos días de quedarse en casa, ver una película o algo así, esperaba que Edward estuviera bien. La lluvia rápidamente se convirtió en una tormenta, al mismo tiempo que mi preocupación se hacía mayor.

- Espero que papá y Edward estén bien -Dijo Alice preocupada

- Papá está en el hospital, no puede pasarle nada -La tranquilice

- ¿Y Edward? -Pregunto ella

- Espero que este bien -Dijo Esme

- Yo también -Fue lo único que pude decir

Al mismo tiempo que un trueno resonaba se escucho el timbre. Esme abrió

- Hola amor -Era Carlisle

Mi padre cerró la puerta y fue a secarse, luego de saludar a Alce, quien lo abrazo, darle un beso a Esme y tan solo mirarme.

Se escucho el timbre otra vez, pero sonó varias veces como si alguien estuviese apurado.

Alice abrió.

- Emmett Rose ¿Qué le paso?

Emmett totalmente mojado cargaba a un inconsciente Edward junto a una preocupada Rosalie.

- Lo encontramos en el parque, estaba sentado bajo la lluvia, luego se desmayo tiene mucha fiebre.

- Alice prepara un baño caliente, Esme tu busca ropa y tu Bella prepara un café, Emmett y yo lo llevaremos -Dijo Carlisle

- Le avisare a Jasper -Dijo Rosalie

- Luego prepara su cama por favor -Le pidió mi padre

- Claro

Vi como Emmett y Carlisle se lo llevaban al baño una vez que Alice volvió.

Esme fue hacia el baño.

Toco la puerta

- Aquí está la ropa

Emmett salió.

Gracias Esme

Tranquila, estará bien

Fui a la cocina a preparar el café, estaba en eso cuando escuche que alguien entraba en la cocina.

Ya prepare su cama, estará bien –Era Rose

Eso no lo sabes

Estaba muy preocupada, si le pasaba algo, mejor no pensaba en eso. Rosalie me miro y suspiro.

Escucha Bella, yo no te conozco tanto como Alice o Emmett pero hasta yo me di cuenta que Edward es muy importante para ti

Lo es

Termine de hacer el café y subí al cuarto.

Despertó al fin –Dijo Emmett

Es un alivio

Abrí la puerta.

¿Bella? -pregunto el

No hables, ten –Le di la taza

Tomo el café en silencio

Sabes, esta vez tu me asustaste, me preocupe mucho

¿Te preocupaste por mi?-Pregunto extrañado

Claro ¿Por qué no lo haría?

**EPOV**

_¿Te preocupaste por mi?-Pregunto extrañado_

_Claro ¿Por qué no lo haría?_

A mi mente llego el recuerdo de esta mañana.

… _Flash back…_

Buscaba a Bella, debía decirle todo ya no podía ocultárselo.

Fui a la cocina esperando encontrarla, pero no estaba ahí, me senté y escuche su celular sonando. Decidí atender

Hola hermosa, me tienes abandonado, cuando vuelvas a Italia te daré un sorpresa, ya quiero verte –Mi mente se desconecto por unos segundos

¿Bella estas ahí? –Corte la llamada

Debía salir de aquí, el dolor era demasiado. Tenía la leve esperanza que ella pudiera sentir algo por mí, sentía dolor e ira, ira por aquel muchacho quien tenía su corazón.

Quería escapar, conduje el volvo e involuntariamente llegue a un lugar que me destrozo. El prado.

Los recuerdos de esa tarde me golpearon fuerte.

Me dirigí al parque, no podía ir a casa allí estaría Bella. Tan solo me senté en una banca. No fui consciente del mundo a mi alrededor, sentía la lluvia caer, mas no me importaba.

Edward ¿Qué haces aquí? –Era Rosalie, estaba con Emmett.

No le conteste, todo se volvió negro.

_..Fin flash back…_

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré a Emmett y a Carlisle.

Era hora que despertaras, ahora descansa –Dijo Carlisle yéndose junto con Emmett.

Luego de unos minutos la puerta se abrió.

¿Bella? –Pregunte

No hables, ten –Me dio una taza con café

La tome en silencio.

Sabes, esta vez tu me asustaste, me preocupe mucho

¿Te preocupaste por mi?-Le pregunte

Pensé que habría estado feliz hablando con ese chico.

Claro ¿Por qué no lo haría?

Bella

¿Qué?

_Quisiera decirle que la amo, que no me quiero separar de ella ni un segundo_

No tiene importancia

Me iré, descansa

**BPOV**

Entre a su habitación dos horas más tarde para saber si estaba dormido. Y así era

_Quisiera decirle que casi me muero, que no quiero que le pase nada_

Me acerque a él y roce mis labios con los suyos.

_Quisiera que tengo miedo, mucho miedo a que me rechacé_

Separe mis labios de los suyos y me fui, esperando atesorar ese momento en mi mente por siempre.

Llegué a mi cuarto y mi teléfono sonó, era Demetri.

Dem

Bella te llame hoy y me cortaste

Yo no conteste ninguna llamada tuya

No importa hermosa

Demetri espera –Lo interrumpí. –Escucha Dem este tiempo pasaron muchas cosas, no tienes idea y debes saber que nuestra relación debe ser solo de amigos.

¿Por qué Bella?

Porque simplemente las cosas cambiaron, lo siento

No hay problema, pero aun así cuando vuelvas te daré una sorpresa y no quiero que protestes

¿De acuerdo?

Está bien, adiós Dem

Adiós Bella

Esa noche soñé con aquel beso, uno del que él nunca sabría nada.

**EPOV**

Durante toda la noche soñé con un solo momento, uno que por desgracia no había pasado. Bella me besaba se sintió muy real

**APOV**

La cita con Jasper había sido perfecta.

…_Flash back…_

_Me había llevado a un restaurante hermoso, comimos y charlamos se había creado un clima hermoso. Estábamos tan solo sentados mirándonos, en ese momento no hacían falta palabras o besos, en sus ojos podía ver el amor que sentía por mí. _

_Luego salimos de allí y fuimos hasta su casa, simplemente me senté encima de sus piernas, el estaba sentado en el pasto habíamos ido a su jardín._

_Allie sabes no pensé que podría quererte tanto –Me susurro_

_Yo tampoco Jas, nunca había sentido esto por ninguna persona hasta que te conocí._

…_Fin Flash back…_

Me encontraba muy feliz tenia a mi hermana y a mi novio al lado mió, me había preocupado mucho por Edward pero él estaba bien así que no había sido tan malo el día, no es que dudara pero ahora Esme no me podía discutir que Bella estaba enamorada de Edward.

En medio de la noche me levante y fui a buscar agua a la cocina, pase por la habitación de Bella cuando la escuche hablar. La puerta estaba un poco abierta, pero no como para que me viera así que me quede a escuchar.

–_Escucha Dem este tiempo pasaron muchas cosas, no tienes idea y debes saber que nuestra relación debe ser solo de amigos.-Decía ella_

Estaba hablando por teléfono.

_Porque simplemente las cosas cambiaron, lo siento_

_Está bien, adiós Dem_

Hablaba con Demetri era más que obvio al fin se dio cuenta de que ama a Edward y por eso hablo con él. Tal vez juntarlos sería más fácil de lo que pensaba. Decidí que mañana le contaría a Emmett y empezaríamos con el plan.

**EPOV**

A la mañana siguiente mi madre me despertó.

Mamá quiero dormir –Le dije mientras me tapaba la cabeza con la almohada

Hijo te quiero y todo, ayer me asustaste pero ya estás bien y no te quedaras todo el día en la cama –Me contesto

Está bien, me cambio y bajo.

Perfecto –Mi madre parecía satisfecha

Me cambie rápidamente y baje a desayunar, no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía.

Me senté en la mesa luego de saludar a todos y mi madre me sirvió el desayuno

Bella ayer me desperté en medio de la noche y te escuche hablar con alguien –Comento Alice mirándome.

Bella casi se atraganto cuando la escucho

Eh si es que Demetri me llamo tenía que aclarar unas cosas –Contesto nerviosa

¿Qué cosas tenían que aclarar?, Al parecer la duda se reflejo en mi rostro ya que Alice quien seguía mirándome pregunto

¿Qué cosas?

Nada importante, es sobre la universidad y como haré cuando vuelva a Italia –Contesto tratando de no darle importancia al asunto

¿Hay algún problema cariño? –Le pregunto mi madre

No ninguno Esme

Debo irme al hospital adiós –Dijo Carlisle quien se había puesto tenso cuando Bella comento que se iría a Italia.

Mi madre lo miro y luego negó con la cabeza.

**ESPOV**

_¿Qué cosas? –Pregunto Alice_

_Nada importante, es sobre la universidad y como haré cuando vuelva a Italia_

_¿Hay algún problema cariño? –Le pregunte al ver como se había puesto antes_

_No ninguno Esme_

Pude notar que Carlisle se tensaba al escuchar a Bella mencionar Italia, sabía que le había dolido el saber que estaba arreglando las cosas para irse.

Lo mire y solo pude negar con la cabeza, es que este hombre era demasiado terco.

**APOV**

Antes de bajar a desayunar llame a Emmett y le conté todo ya estaba decidido todo hoy iniciaría el plan Juntar a los hermanitos tercos, si el nombre no era muy bueno. Pero es que Emmett a veces no es muy ingenioso.

La primer movida estaba hecha le había preguntado a Bella sobre Demetri y pude ver la reacción de Edward.

Luego de que papá se fuera mire a Esme le guiñe el ojo y seguí con el plan.

Oye Bells creo que cuando vuelvas a Italia tal vez te alegres, lo digo por Demetri

Alice, Demetri y yo solo somos amigos

Pero creí que él no lo veía de esa forma

Así era pero anoche cuando hable con el aproveche para aclarar eso

Es una lástima bueno entonces parece que él no era la persona indicada para ti pero seguro que la encontraras, puede que hasta este tan cerca que no te hayas dado cuenta

¿Qué insinúas peque?

¿Yo? Nada solo decía ¿Por qué desconfías así de mi? Me ofendes hermana.

Porque te conozco Alice, simplemente por eso.

Mira a Edward y note su mueca de felicidad. Por lo que seguí hablando.

Edward pareces feliz ¿es que has hablado con Lauren? –Mire a Bella quien en el momento que mencione a Lauren puso una mirada de furia y celos.

¿Lauren? ¿Es que estas mal Alice? Sabes que cuanto más alejada de mi este mejor.

Mientras Edward iba diciendo eso, Bella iba sonriendo.

Parece que mis dos hermanitos están muy contentos

¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntaron ambos

Si se miran en un espejo verán que tienen la misma expresión, felicidad, ¿será que es solo eso? O tal vez estén más que felices –Esme me mando una mirada de advertencia. Ninguno contesto, para no ser descubierta cambie de tema.

Oigan ¿Qué les parece ir hasta Seattle? Esta noche una amiga dará una fiesta.

Me encanta la idea que salgan todos juntos –Hablo Esme.

Claro –Respondió Bella mientras que Edward se encogía de hombros.

Perfecto –Llamare a Emmett y Rose

Me aleje de la cocina y le marque a Emmett.

Alice estas en altavoz, tengo aquí a tu novio y a Rose

Hola chicos –Salude –Emmett ya puse en práctica el plan. Esta noche iremos a la fiesta de Kate, Rose compra todo lo necesario y ven para aquí debemos hacer de Bella una diosa esta noche.

De acuerdo

Debo irme, nos vemos en un rato Rose y a ustedes chicos nos vemos en la noche.

Volví a la cocina y vi como Edward y Bella hablaban, se veían tan tranquilos, se entendían tan fácilmente, lamentablemente tuve que interrumpir.

Todo listo chicos esta noche iremos a la fiesta de Kate, Bella te daré un rato a solas y luego vendrás conmigo y con Rose para que te arreglemos así que piensa bien en que invertirás tu tiempo.

Si sargento Allie –Se burlo.

Podríamos hacer algo juntos –Propuso Edward a lo que Bella se sonrojo

Me encantaría.


End file.
